It's Not Got One Yet :S
by DarkEntity1414
Summary: Richard Castle believes he knows as much about Detective Kate Beckett as her best friends. He was wrong. PREVIEW- She walked to her door and opened it.She was greeted by the face she would never see again. Kia's father
1. Chapter 1

There was something Kate Beckett had not told Richard Castle. The rest of her team knew but Castle.

"Girl you gotta tell him. It's gonna come out and not how you want it." Lanie Parish said to Kate "He's gonna follow you home or something and find out 'bout little Kia."

"Yeah I know Lanie but I'm not ready yet. I'll tell him when I'm ready." A loud thump and a small whimper echoed through Kate's apartment Kate stood " I'll be back in a minute Lanie."

Lanie nodded and Kate disappeared into the room that had been spare until around 2 years ago. Kate had found out she was having a baby after she had caught her boyfriend cheating and he was also abusive to her. She told him and he said I don't want anything to do with it. That night after she had cried herself to sleep she dreamt of her mother telling her she'd be fine and she'd be able to raise _her _baby on her own. 8 months later little Kia Joanne Beckett was born weighing 5lb. Lanie smiled at the sound of the young toddlers heart warming giggles. The rest of the team doted on Kia to the point Kate took her in to visit the precinct when she was a few days old to meet her uncles and her auntie as soon as she had placed the baby carrier on the desk top Ryan and Esposito fought over her. Kate walked into her living room with Kia perched on her right hip.

"Look Kia. Auntie Lanie came to visit you." Kate placed Kia on the floor. Kia shakily stood and toddled towards Lanie. Kate went into her kitchen to make some coffee.

"Kia your getting so grown up."

"Mama, Mama, Mama." Kia called as she shakily walked to the kitchen with Lanie in tow.

"What's the matter?"

"Wove." Kia said as she walked closer to Kate.

"I love you too. Do you want some juice?" Lanie watched the interaction between her best friend and the little girl. Smiling to herself she turned and walked back to Kate's living room.

"Come Kia we left Auntie Lanie on her own." Kate said as she walked into the living room with 2 cups of coffee in her hands " Lanie I was thinking about bringing Kia to the precinct tomorrow. She hasn't seen her Uncle Javi and Uncle Kevi in a fairly long time."

" 'avi?" Kia asked her eyes swimming in confusion.

"Yeah Uncle Javi. You can spend the day with Uncle Javi, Uncle Kevi, Auntie Lanie and Uncle Roy." Kate said. "Then when Mama's finished work we can go and see Grandpa. Yeah?"

Kia nodded before she toddled to her toy box and pulled out some toys.

"So are you gonna tell Castle tomorrow?"

"Maybe. If the time feels right then yes if not then no."

Kate and Lanie chuckled as Kia shakily ran around the living room with numerous toys while squealing with laughter.

"Right I better head home. I got a meeting tomorrow." Lanie said as she stood and placed her coffee cup on Kate's small coffee table.

"Good luck Lanie." Kate smiled

"Lan luck."

"Thanks you both." Lanie said before turning to Kate "Girl if you don't tell him Imma smack you then tell him myself okay?"

Kate nodded she tended not to argue with Lanie when it came to telling people important things because either she'd say it in coffee-fuelled bad day haze or Lanie would keep her word and tell whoever whatever.

"Right shall we run you a bath then?"

Kia nodded, Kate filled the bath tub up with lukewarm water before stripping Kia off and placing her in the bath.

Kia began squealing in delight before splashing her small hands in the water which doused Kate and the rest of the bathroom.

"Kia, come on lets wash your hair." Kate chuckled as Kia splashed.

Once Kia had stopped splashing it didn't take long for Kate to finish bathing the young girl, Kate wrapped a towel around Kia and carried her to her bedroom. Kate dried her young daughter off and then dressed her in her pyjama's and sang her to sleep like she always had done. Carefully she placed Kia into her cot.

Kate walked back to her bathroom and began to mop the floor still clad in her soaking wet clothes before a loud thump on her door made her jump. She walked to her door and opened it. She was greeted by the face she never thought she would see again. Kia's father.


	2. Chapter 2

"Carlos, w…what are you doing here?" Kate stammered as she instinctively stepped back as her senses went on high alert.

"I've come for my daughter." He growled back in response.

"Well you're not having her. I wouldn't want a prick like you even looking at _my_ daughter."

Carlos' nostrils flared in fury, he grabbed Kate's wrists and squeezed. Kate whimpered quietly as she felt his grip tighten around her small wrists. He smirked at her as she tried yanking her throbbing wrists out of his large hands. Suddenly he let go, her body thudded painfully on the floor, she looked up briefly catching his cold icy blue stare hiding her fear she stood slowly her own eyes hardening. "If you ever come near me or my daughter again I will have you arrested."

Carlos smirked at her before he spun on his heels and left Kate on her own. Kate shuddered as she walked to Kia's room she knew she wouldn't be sleeping tonight. Sitting on the large rocking chair that sat opposite Kia's crib-bed she watched her daughter slumber peacefully.

"Mommy." Kia called rousing Kate from the short slumber she didn't think she would have.

"Good morning baby-girl, shall we get some brekkie?" Kate asked Kia as she helped off of the bed, before letting Kia run to the small kitchen "What do you want?"

" 'meal please." Kia said as she nearly ran into one of the kitchen counters. It wasn't long before Kia was happily munching on her oatmeal and washing it down with her orange juice and Kate on her pancakes and drinking her coffee.

"Lets go get you ready." Kate said as she put the bowls and cups into the sink. Gathering Kia into her arms she walked back into Kia's room. It didn't take long for Kate to get Kia dressed. "Do you wanna watch some cartoons, while mama has a shower."

Kia nodded Kate flicked on the TV and put Arthur on. Kia clapped her hands in excitement before becoming totally and utterly engrossed with the cartoon that began playing. Kate slipped towards the her room and quickly jumped in the shower to wash her hair. Once she was done she wrapped her long hair in a towel before she padded into her room to get herself dressed. She glanced at the clock that rested besode her.

"Kia it's time to go."

"T'ay."

Grabbing Kia's bag that Kate always kept in her room, she rushed to get her shoes on and rip the towel off of her still damp hair. Grabbing Kia and Kia's shoes she rushed to her car.

Half an hour later Kate was in the precinct. "Look Kia." Kate said as she pointed someone out to Kia.

"'Avi!" Kia shouted "'Avi!"

Esposito looked up with a smile as he rushed over to Kate and Kia. "Hey Kiki, Hey Kate. Kiki you're getting so big." Esposito smiled as he took Kia off of Kate. Kate chuckled as she walked to her desk.

"I'm gonna kill him." She thought as she noticed her chair had been played and she knew exactly who by: a certain little writer that had been a pain in her ass since the day they meet.

Kate smiled to herself as she heard Kia giggle loudly before she shouted "'Evi!"

When Castle finally arrived an hour late, Kia was watching him. She followed him around making not a sound, wanting to figure out who the man was that was not one of her wonderful uncles. Castle walked to the break room unaware of the little girl that had been following him since he first walked in. Fixing himself a coffee he turned.

"Holy….." He exclaimed as he visibly jumped and spilled his coffee.

"Whoops." Kia said before she toddled off to her mother Castle could faintly hear her calling "Mama, Mama."

"Castle." Beckett exclaimed "Clean this up, your worse than a 2 year old."

"Well it some was some 2 year old that made me do it." He mumbled.

"Just clean it up."

When Castle had finished cleaning up his coffee he stepped out into the bullpen. Clapping eyes on Kate he walked closer to her.

"So who is that ninja girl that made me spill my coffee. I didn't even know she was behind me."

"Get it right Castle, you didn't know you've been being followed for about an hour."

"What? Well who is she? She looks like…. You."

"She's my daughter." Kate said as she filled in her paperwork.

"Since when?" Castle exclaimed.

"Since I gave birth to her 2 years ago."

"Wh…What's her name."

"Kia."

Castle turned as his mind reeled over the new information he had just been told.

"Jesus Christ." He exclaimed loudly as he placed a hand above his heart.

"Mama." Kia said softly. Kate noticed almost instantly that her daughter was not very well. Her small chubby cheeks were flushed with fever, her face was pale and her eyes were glassy. Kate pulled the young girl on to her lap and felt her forehead, Kia was slightly warm.

Kia placed her head on Kate's chest, grabbed her necklace and almost instantly fell asleep. Castle watched the interaction between Kate and Kia and his heart swelled with…. Love.

Kate gathered Kia into her arms and stood Castle swiftly gathered up all of Kia's belongings. He looked at Kate's slightly uncovered wrist and noticed the large bruise poking out from beneath it.

"You can take her to mine….. if you like that way if you need to take her to the hospital or whatever you're a bit closer."

"Ok, thank you Castle."

"No problem."

"Esposito!" Kate called "Can you tell Montgomery that I'm going home, Kia's sick and you know what she's like."

Esposito nodded and the duo walked to the elevator. Kate was actually glad that Castle was with her at that moment, for over in the right hand corner of the parking lot stood Carlos, Kate rolled her eyes and climbed into her car after she had given him the keys to the car.

**Sorry if this is crap, but hey I gave it a go didn't I lol. Tell me what you think and if I should continue with this please. Thank you.**

**DarkEntity1414 out **


End file.
